


Hope Against All Hope

by amyfortuna



Category: Firefly
Genre: Awesome Zoe Washburne, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal has an appointment in Zoe and Wash's bunk, one he dare not miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Against All Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen) in the [cookie2011](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cookie2011) collection. 



Zoe sets the stage. She always sets it, and I wouldn’t dare move a step without her to guide me. But tonight, the signals are clear, first one bein’ that we’ve had a nightmare of a raid where nothin’ went right. We escaped with our lives and thanks to Jayne’s Vera, not too many bullet holes, but Serenity’s kissing the sky slightly more…rattle-y than usual, and Kaylee’s running ‘round like the whole engine room’s gonna fall down if she don’t prop it up fast. Which it might.

So Zoe picks the right time to, real subtle-like, put a hand against my forehead like’s she’s feeling for a fever. Any other woman, that wouldn’t be sexy, but Zoe, it is. And she leans down and just whispers a time in my ear, like I know where to go. Which I do. And ‘fore I can get my breath back she’s ruffling Wash’s hair and our ship’s gonna be just fine, he says, and the rattle-y noises are stopping as the planet falls away below us.

Late that evening, I’m in the cockpit. I can hear Zoe laughin’, her and Wash down in their bunk, and it washes over me like sunshine. It’s a little early yet, but I begin setting the autopilot anyway. I’d never be late for Zoe ‘n’ Wash, not if I was dyin’.

Jayne’s going into his bunk as I come out of the cockpit and he just grunts a goodnight, gun under his arm. Down the way I can see Simon and Kaylee talkin’ on a bench, and River’s there too, I can’t see her but I can hear her voice. For a second I almost think I can hear Inara too, but no, she’s gone, left a month ago. Book, too, he’s off to bring help to the needy or some such. Things always changing, I don’t care for it much, I think as I look down into Zoe’s bunk.

She’s smilin’ as she lets me in, half-dressed. Clearly her and Wash began without me. Her arms go around me, her breasts up against me real close. Then another set of arms wrap around me from behind, and I lean back into Wash’s hug. I can feel the warmth of their skin, and the knot inside me begins to come undone, just a little.

Zoe looks at me, takes my face in her hands. “What you frownin’ for, sir?” she asks. “Way it looks to me, you’re about to be in bed with two good-looking people know what they’re doing, so I’d take that frown right off my face.”

“Not to flatter ourselves at all,” Wash put in. He leaned over to Zoe. “Hey, maybe if we take off his clothes the frown’ll come off too.”

“Things ain’t so good out there,” I begin, as they start divesting me of every garment, starting with my boots. “Times are tough, you got to admit that.”

“We ain’t out there, sir,” Zoe says. “Right now, we’re in here, and I want you to be in here with us.” She leans forward, sliding her fingers through my hair, and kisses me, and I can feel all my troubles falling away. In the background, I can hear Wash muttering rapidly in Mandarin under his breath. He sounds pleased, and more‘n a bit turned on. Good.

I gather my thoughts just in time to feel Zoe laugh a little as she draws away from me. I love it when she laughs like that, means I’m about to get told what to do. My mind goes blank for an instant and then I’m just hers, just theirs and nothing else exists but the tiny bunk on our beloved Serenity, the three of us together, and the stars shuddering past.

Zoe crosses her arms and I look up for orders. She taps a foot, waiting, drawing the moment out. Wash, sitting on the bed now, looks up at her too, ready to do whatever she asks. “I’ve a mind to see that pretty mouth in action,” she says finally, all pretend sternness. “Sir, get down on your knees and suck my husband’s cock.” And what can I do but obey?

I lower myself to the floor and crawl over to Wash, kneeling between his legs, which he obligingly spreads for me. Wash isn’t hard yet, but as his hands slide into my hair he begins to firm up. I touch him with my tongue, taste his scent, tease the head of his cock before drawing him into my mouth. Zoe hums appreciatively behind me as Wash tilts his face up. She approaches, leans down, and kisses him firmly, then nudges me with her toe.

“Suck him good now, sir. I don’t want no half-assed job like the one I saw out in the field today.” The words burn a little, but I take them in, accepting, not fighting back, not now. Whatever she wants to tell me, she can tell me. I’m hers to command.

Wash sucks a breath in and begins swearing in Mandarin under his breath again. He’s fully hard now, and I lick him up and down, then take him in and suck strongly for several beats. The swearing gets louder, and Zoe, who has been standing behind me, one hand trailing down my back occasionally, moves to put a hand over his mouth.

I know he loves it when she does this, so I’m not surprised when I start to taste his pre-come, and ease off a bit, going back to licking up and down and around the head of his cock in long wet strokes. Zoe takes her hand off Wash’s mouth and slides it down his chest, gently tweaking a nipple. Her hand lands in my hair, and she strokes down to the base of my neck, then trails it down my back, all the way down to my ass. I’m desperate for her to go on but she lets go and stands back up again. I go back to sucking Wash, hardly aware I’d paused.

I must be fully hard now too but I barely feel it. My attention is totally on Wash’s cock and he’s moaning incoherently now, clearly close to coming. I take him all the way down again, just to where his dick hits the back of my throat. I can’t hold him there but I suck hard on the way out and Wash yells, thrashing a bit. Just the head of his cock in my mouth, I lick the sensitive spot just left of center, and he throws his head back, half-thrusting into me, and comes, panting and breathless. I slowly pull off, swallowing. I hear Zoe take a breath at that, she loves it when I swallow his come.

Wash is breathless and has collapsed back onto the bed. Zoe leans down, pulls me up and kisses me hard. A fierce light is in her eyes and she reaches down, grabs my cock and holds it as if testing it for weight.

“I’m gonna fuck you, sir,” she says, pushing me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed. I collapse next to Wash, and she mounts me, leaning forward to kiss me again, then sliding down onto my cock. She’s so wet and she’s warm and moaning on top of me, fucking herself on my cock. I bring one hand up and touch her left breast as she rocks back and forth. Wash picks up my other hand and curls into me, and his hands are on Zoe, a finger sliding against her clit. She’s close herself now, and I’ve almost forgotten how turned on I am, it’s so amazing to just watch her. I’m just a toy for her, she fucks herself on me, I think and think, and focus on that feeling. I feel nothing but her, I hear nothing but her, I see nothing but what she wants me to see.

What she wants me to see is her coming. She leans in, kissing Wash, then kissing me, and then Wash does something exceptionally clever with his fingers. Her face is almost surprised at first, then lost in bliss. She breathes out, halfway between a gasp and a sigh, and I sink into her so deep. Time feels endless as I watch her, feel her clench around me.

Her eyes snap open then. “Come for me, sir,” she says, calm and firm.

Of course I do. I go from totally focused on her to being totally overwhelmed. I’m vaguely conscious of my own voice echoing off the walls, but in that moment, I do not care. When I come back to myself and open my eyes, she gently eases off me and falls beside me.

Together we rest, laugh a little about the fantastic sex we’ve just had and just how fantastic it was. Wash is drowsy against me, head resting on my shoulder. Zoe is curled up against my other side, hand casually resting on my chest with the air of a proud owner with her favourite toy.

I close my eyes and everything’s at peace. Tomorrow I’ll go back to everything I worry about all the time, but these two will be beside me, which means I’ll have one more emotion as well: hope. Hope against all hope, with these two.


End file.
